Count to Something More
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Sejak dulu aku percaya bahwa kebetulan itu tidak pernah ada. Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan. Begitu pula dengan kisah kita, Kau dan Aku." Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine. BL. Twoshot. Complete. Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Sejak dulu aku percaya bahwa kebetulan itu tidak pernah ada.

Semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Tuhan.

Begitu pula dengan kisah kita, Kau dan Aku.

**Count to Something More **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1****st**

"Sekarang giliranmu." Seorang pemuda bermata sipit menatap pemuda lain yang duduk tepat diseberangnya. "Truth or Dare?" lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang sedang ditatap tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjawab, "Dare!"

Mendengar itu, pemuda bermata sipit tersebut bersama tiga pemuda lain yang duduk satu meja dengannya langsung menyeringai setan.

"Kau akan menyesal telah memilih Dare, Naruto." Kini pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelah si pemuda bermata sipit lah yang bicara.

Melihat seingai dan tatapan penuh nafsu mengerjai dari teman-temannya entah kenapa membuat pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut seperti mendapat firasat buruk.

.

**.**

.

Jika ada hal yang mampu membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto -mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Komputer di Universitas Konoha- merasa menyesal, maka hal itu adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa tak ada satupun dari keempat temannya yang tidak memiliki keanehan masing-masing.

Lihat saja Nara Shikamaru, pemuda yang berotak paling encer diantara mereka. Selalu memasang ekspresi malas bercampur mengantuk diwajahnya. Jarang tertarik pada berbagai hal yang menurut laki-laki lain pantas untuk diberi perhatian, namun entah kenapa selalu memberi atensi penuh pada hal-hal tidak penting seperti sekarang ini. Dan salah satu hal yang mampu membuat Shikamaru menatap penuh antusias adalah film India. Sekali lagi, INDIA! Dan tentu saja artis Bollywood favoritnya adalah Shahrukh Khan. Shikamaru mampu menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh tanpa tidur hanya untuk menonton film-film tersebut. What the fuck.

Setelah Shikamaru, ada Inuzuka Kiba. Seperti namanya, dia memiliki gigi taring yang selalu muncul jika pemuda itu tersenyum atau tertawa. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga apa hobi pemuda bermarga Inuzuka tersebut. Laki-laki itu sangat menyukai anjing, dan ia memiliki satu ekor yang menjadi peliharaannya, Akamaru namanya. Sepintas mungkin tidak ada yang terlihat aneh dari deskripsi diatas, tapi sebenarnya Kiba pun tak kalah gilanya dengan Shikamaru. Kiba tidak hanya menyukai anjing, tapi Naruto merasa bahwa sebenarnya pemuda itu terlalu terobsesi dengan binatang itu, khususnya peliharaannya Akamaru. Kadang Kiba pergi kuliah dengan bau anjing yang menyeruak dari seluruh sudut di tubuhnya. Dugaan terbaik, Kiba mandi bersama anjingnya dengan menggunakan sabun berbau anjing-jika itu memang ada-atau memang pemuda itu tidak mandi sebelum pergi kuliah.

Selanjutnya, ada Rock Lee. Salah satu manusia paling hiperaktif yang pernah Naruto kenal. Rambut hitam mengkilat, mata bulat dan alis yang tebalnya mengalahkan tebal buku seratus halaman. Tapi bukan disitu titik pentingnya, hal yang berbeda dari seorang Lee adalah karakternya. Pemuda itu memiliki _mood_ yang sangat gampang berubah. Pagi hari ketika Lee baru datang ke kampus, suasana hati pemuda itu begitu cerah mengalahkan cuaca di hari itu sendiri, namun langsung berubah drastis ketika melihat Haruno Sakura, mahasiswa kelas sebelah datang bersama seorang pemuda lain yang Lee tak kenal. Maka waktu seharian bersama Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya akan dihabiskan dengan bercerita tentang gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut. Tidak ada laki-laki sejati yang akan menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu, tidak jika laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang normal dan berpikiran waras. Dan Lee sepertinya tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu.

Dan yang terakhir, adalah Akimichi Chouji. Pemuda itu memang seperti kupu-kupu, yang hinggap dari bunga satu ke bunga yang lain. Tapi jika dibawa ke dalam hidup seorang Chouji, maka bukan bungalah yang menjadi tempat persinggahan pemuda tersebut. Bukan pula gadis-gadis cantik jika melihat faktor Chouji adalah seorang laki-laki. Sekali lagi, yang kita bahas adalah Chouji, maka tokoh 'bunga' dalam konteks ini adalah penjual makanan, warung, toko kue, dan segala jenis tempat yang memiliki hal yang Choji inginkan. Naruto tidak akan heran jika Chouji menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh lembar uang dalam satu hari hanya untuk membeli berbagai macam _snack_ atau _fast food_ kesukaannya, karena semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Chouji adalah keluarga yang berada. Namun, yang membuat Naruto tak habis pikir adalah bagaimana perut Chouji mampu menampung semua makanan _itu._

See? Tidak ada yang normal diantara teman-temannya. Semuanya memiliki keanehan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun begitu tapi mereka tetaplah teman-teman Naruto. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua, _toh_ Naruto sendiri juga bukan orang yang sempurna.

"Berlutut disini." Suara Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, ternyata teman-temannya membawanya ke pintu masuk utama gedung fakultasnya.

"Hei-hei, kenapa aku harus berlutut?" Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri kembali.

"Eit, eit!" Kiba menaruh tangannya di pundak kiri Naruto, menahannya supaya tetap berlutut sementara tangan Lee menahan pundak Naruto yang lain. "Tetap berlutut, bodoh!" Kiba menghardik.

"Tapi kenapa harus berlutut?" Naruto masih berusaha memprotes.

"Ini adalah tantangan untukmu karena sudah memilih _Dare_." Kini Lee yang menjawab. Sementara dua orang lain yang juga berada disitu hanya diam. Shikamaru yang sedikit-sedikit menguap, sementara Chouji yang terlalu sibuk dengan sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo ditangannya.

"Baiklah…" Naruto mendesah keras. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya, mencoba bersikap _gentle_ karena sudah memilih Dare. For God's sake, tentu saja Naruto akan memilih melakukan hal paling konyol sekalipun dari pada harus mengungkap salah satu aib nista yang dimilikinya.

"Tetaplah berlutut disini,-" itu suara Shikamaru. "-sampai ada seseorang yang berjalan memasuki fakultas," Shikamaru memberi jeda sejenak yang membuat jantung Naruto berdebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. "dan kau harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta untuknya."

"Hollyshit!" Lee menyumpah, Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit, sedangkan Chouji terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak keripik kentang yang sedang dimakannya.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru!" Naruto berteriak ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya memasang wajah malas andalannya. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Naruto berteriak lagi.

"Tidak ada penolakan, Naruto. Kau harus melakukannya."

Naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya tadi, ia mempermasalahkan semua keanehan teman-temannya. Sangat mempermasalahkan!

Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang ia harus kutuk terlebih dahulu, entah Shikamaru yang yang sudah memberikan tantangan paling konyol dan memalukan itu ataukah Lee yang menjadi pelopor dimulainya permainan _Truth or Dare_ sialan tadi.

Iris safir miliknya mendelik begitu sinis pada Shikamaru, "Ini adegan dari film mana, hah?"

"_Main Hoo Naa_." Shikamaru menjawab datar.

Naruto hampir saja terjungkal dari posisinya sementara Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji hanya memandang miris pada Naruto. Bingung anatara harus merasa kasihan karena salah satu sahabat mereka menjadi korban dari hobi nista Shikamaru atau harus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena membayangkan Naruto menyanyi di depan seseorang.

"For God's sake, Shika!" Naruto memijit pelipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau yang masuk itu dosen, atau lebih parahnya lagi Dekan?!"

"Itu bukan urusanku." Shikamaru menjawab santai. "Yang jelas kau harus menyanyi pada orang pertama yang melewati pintu itu." Shikamaru menunjuk pintu yang hanya sekitar terpaut beberapa meter dari tempat mereka menyuruh Naruto berlutut.

"Semoga sukses, kawan." Chouji menepuk pundak pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, berusaha memberi semangat. Kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu bersama ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

Naruto bisa melihat mereka berempat bersembunyi di balik tangga menuju lantai dua di belakangnya. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya, entah kemana mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sejak tadi berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Yang ada di ruang depan lantai satu fakultasnya hanya Naruto seorang. Oh, Naruto tahu. Pasti mereka juga sedang bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto entah dimana. Ingin melihat bagaimana seorang Namikaze Naruto menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang yang melewati pintu itu.

_Damn it! _Naruto memaki dalam hati.

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali pacaran, Naruto belum pernah sekalipun menyanyikan mantan-mantannya sebuah lagu ketika Naruto memacari mereka dulu. Tidak perduli betapa seksi, cantik, ataupun manisnya perempuan itu, Naruto tidak akan pernah menyanyi untuk mereka.

Tapi sekarang ia harus melakukannya pada seseorang yang belum tentu dikenalnya.

Bloody hell. Terkutuklah Shikamaru dan hobi nistanya itu.

Sambil menunggu, Naruto memikirkan kira-kira lagu apa yang bagus untuk ia nyanyikan. Meskipun Naruto tidak menykai posisinya sekarang ini, tapi setidaknya Naruto harus menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik agar para sahabat anehnya itu takjub dengan cara Naruto menyelesaikan tantangan ini.

Selain itu Naruto berusaha membuat catatan penting dalam otaknya, jangan pernah mau memainkan _Truth or Dare_ ini lagi. Karena kedua-duanya sama-sama buruk.

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Suara derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyelimutinya. Kiba dan kawan-kawan mulai memasang mata untuk melihat kira-kira siapa yang berjalan melewati pintu.

Seketika mata Kiba melebar melihat sosok yang berjalan ke arah Naruto, sedangkan bocah pirang itu sedang menunduk dan belum melihat siapa orang itu.

"Astaga!" Kiba mendesis tanpa sadar. Berharap setengah mati si pirang -yang memang sudah bodoh itu- agar jangan sampai melakukan hal bodoh.

"Bukankah itu mahasiswa kedokteran dengan nilai IPK tertinggi di jurusannya?" Chouji bertanya.

"Dan juga seorang asisten dosen disana." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Berarti dia adalah adik dari dosen kita?" kini giliran Lee yang bertanya, berusaha memastikan dengan gosip yang selama ini didengarnya, bahwa dosen termuda di fakultas mereka memiliki adik yang tak kalah jeniusnya dengan si dosen mereka yang kuliah di Fakultas Kesehatan.

"Benar." Jawab Kiba. "Dia adalah adik dari—"

_Naruto, jangan menyanyi!_ Mohonnya dalam hati.

"—Uchiha Itachi." Lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan yang ditemukannya adalah sepasang kaki yang terbalut sepatu _Sneakers_ berwarna hitam. Terus ke atas dan melihat kaki yang memakai celana _jeans_ berwarna senada dengan sepatunya. Semakin ke atas iris safirnya menemukan kemeja polos berwarna merah marun yang membungkus tubuh ramping sosok itu. Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai diwajah sosok itu, tepat ketika sosok itu sendiri sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Surai raven, kulit pucat yang mulus tanpa noda –membuat pemuda beriris safir itu berhasrat untuk menyentuhnya-, dan sepasang iris obsidian yang menatapnya tajam. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau memang manik obsididan itu mampu membuat siapapun tersesat dalam kegelapannya.

"Minggir." Bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit. "Kau menghalangi jalanku." Dam suara itu menjadi suara paling indah di telinga Naruto.

Alis pemuda itu sedikit tertaut melihat pemuda pirang yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya hanya diam saja dengan sepasang safir yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, tidak mengindahkan ucapannya barusan.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya dengan berjalan melewati celah yang ada diantara orang itu dan dinding ruangan. Tidak menggubris si pirang yang seperti baru saja dihipnotis.

**.**

Tanpa sadar Kiba menghela napas lega karena ternyata Naruto tidak melakukan hal –apapun itu yang akan membuat mereka dalam masalah- yang dikhawatirkannya.

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu baru saja akan mengajak teman-temannya untuk beranjak dari sana kemudian menghampiri si pirang bodoh itu ketika sebuah suara yang sudah kelewat familiar tertangkap oleh indera pendengarnya.

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu melongo tidak percaya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menyeringai tipis melihat salah satu adegan di film Bollywood-nya dipraktekkkan oleh si pirang itu.

**.**

Naruto tidak sadar apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, karena yang ada di matanya hanyalah sosok yang sedang berjalan menjauh dari posisinya sekarang. Maka dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan menghadap ke sosok itu.

My heart beats a little bit slower  
>These nights are a little bit colder<br>Now that you're gone

Sosok itu baru menginjakkan kakinya ke anak tangga paling bawah ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang berasal tepat dari belakangnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti kemudian berbalik. Memandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Obsidian dan safir bertemu.

My skies seem a little bit darker_  
><em>Sweet dreams seem a little bit harder_  
><em>I hate when you're gone_  
><em>  
>Everyday time is passing<br>Growing tired of all this traffic_  
><em>Take me away to where you are

Naruto terus menyanyi sambil menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang iris obsidian itu. Melupakan eksistensi teman-temannya yang bersembunyi dibalik tangga yang hendak dinaiki oleh pemuda tadi, serta mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang sedang menontonnya entah dari balik apa. Naruto tidak perduli karena ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk ia pikirkan sekarang.

I wanna be holding your hand  
>In the sand<br>By the the tire swing  
>Where we use to be<br>Baby you and me

I travel a thousand miles_  
><em>Just so I can see you smile_  
><em>Feels so far away when you cry  
>'Cause home is in your eyes(*)<p>

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto, menatap dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Ha-hai." Naruto menyapa dengan suara bergetar. Suatu hal yang belum pernah terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab.

"Na-namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari bahwa ia masih gagal untuk bersikap biasa. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

Sosok itu masih diam. Hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar yang terpasang konstan di wajahnya.

"Ma-maaf jika nyanyianku tadi mengganggumu," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "suaraku memang tidak bagus, ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menahan suaraku untuk tidak keluar ke-ketika melihatmu."

Oke, sekarang Naruto merasa ucapannya semakin melantur.

"Ugh." Naruto semakin salah tingkah karena sejak tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini hanya terus menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan ditatap seperti itu oleh si raven membuatnya gugup, wajahnya memerah.

"Idiot." Satu kata yang keluar dari celah bibir si raven membuat Naruto mematung sempurna ditempatnya. Sementara sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata itu -dengan nada datar namun menusuk- segera berbalik dan melangkah menuju tangga.

Sedetik kemudian teman-temannya segera berhamburan dari tempat mereka bersembunyi dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil menatap tangga yang dilewati oleh si raven barusan.

Naruto tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh keempat sahabatnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan Kiba yang sedang marah-marah karena sudah berani bernyanyi didepan pemuda tadi, atau Shikamaru yang memberinya pujian karena sudah melakukan 'drama' kecil-kecilan tadi yang menurutnya cukup menghibur, atau Chouji yang berbicara dengan tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi saja dipenuhi oleh _snack_, atau Lee yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, menyemangati Naruto karena sudah melakukan hal yang menurutnya mencerminkan semangat masa muda.

"Dia cantik sekali…" Naruto bergumam tanpa sadar.

**Bletak!**

"Aduh! Sakit, bodoh!" Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena dipukul dengan telak oleh Kiba.

"Kau yang bodoh, Idiot!" Kiba menatap Naruto tajam. "Dia itu laki-laki! Dan apakah kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan, tidak?!"

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang tadi kau katakan?" Dengan wajah polos Naruto malah bertanya balik.

Kiba menggeram kesal, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak kemabali menggeplak kepala pirang bodoh itu. Benarkan dugaannya tadi? Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakannya baru saja.

"Kenapa tadi kau benar-benar menyanyi, bodoh?!" Kiba mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Loh, bukankah kalian sendiri yang memberiku tantangan itu?" Naruto balik bertanya, retoris. "Dan berhenti memanggilku bodoh, bocah anjing." Lanjutnya, kesal karena sejak tadi terus dikatai seperti itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku menyebutmu bodoh karena kau memang bodoh!" balas Kiba keras kepala.

"Kau tidak tahu dia siapa, Naruto?" kini giliran Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu beritahu aku siapa dia? Apakah dia anak fakultas Teknik juga? Tapi rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya…" Naruto bermonolog sendiri.

Lee menghela nafas bosan. "Tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, dosen yang mengajar di kelas kita saja tidak kau tahu namanya."

Naruto merengut mendengar komentar Lee. "Enak saja, setidaknya aku mengenal Itachi-sensei."

"Ya, dan pemuda tadi adalah adiknya." timpal Chouji singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"APA!?"

Dan respon Naruto sukses membuat ketiga temannya menutup telinga serempak.

—

**2****nd**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup sial bagi Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke kampus, motor kesayangannya mendadak mogok di tengah jalan. Terpaksa pemuda pirang itu harus mendorong motornya ke bengkel terdekat dan memperbaikinya disana. Lalu setelah sampai di kampus ternyata dosen yang mengajar untuk mata kuliahnya hari ini sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk kabur ke kantin.

Tidak sampai disitu saja.

Bajunya tertumpahi jus yang dibawa oleh pegawai kantin yang lewat disampingnya. Teman-temannya sedang mengikuti kuliah di kelas mereka masing-masing –mereka memang satu fakultas tapi berbeda jurusan- sehingga Naruto sendirian saja saat ini. Niatnya untuk membasahi bagian kaosnya yang menyeruakkan aroma jus terpaksa batal karena toilet yang berada di lantai satu semuanya tertutup.

Mengingat bahwa jam kuliah teman-temannya masih lama, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke flat-nya untuk mandi lagi karena pagi-pagi ia sudah berkeringat dan berganti baju kemudian kembali lagi ke kampus untuk nongkrong bersama sahabat-sahabat abnormalnya tersebut. Itu adalah rencana awal Naruto.

Namun lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Entah dari mana titik-titik air itu berasal. Padahal setahu Naruto tadi pagi ketika membawa motornya ke bengkel, matahari bersinar cerah dan langit terbentang luas tanpa noda sedikitpun. Tapi ketika Naruto keluar dari gedung fakultasnya langit biru yang tadi pagi sekarang tertutupi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kusam.

Ha-ah…

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya tidak ada satupun hal baik yang terjadi padanya.

Lima menit setelah Naruto menjalankan mesin motornya meninggalkan gedung Universitas Konoha, butir-butir air mulai berjatuhan menimpa jalanan dan hal-hal disekitarnya. Semakin lama butiran-butiran itu menderas dan terjatuh semakin banyak dan cepat.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah kafe yang terletak di pinggir jalan yang selalu dilaluinya setiap hari menuju kampus. Memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan bangunan itu, tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menembus hujan deras yang akan membuatnya berakhir dengan ia yang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur esok harinya.

Samar-samar Naruto bisa mencium aroma kopi yang diseduh dengan air panas bercampur krim susu dari pintu yang kadang terbuka di belakangnya. Meskipun sebenarnya duduk disalah satu kursi didalam kafe itu sambil menikmati kopi panas dengan aroma seperti itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dari pada berdiri di luar ditemani udara dingin seperti ini, namun Naruto lebih memilih opsi yang kedua. Entah kenapa tapi Naruto merasa hujan itu terlihat cukup menarik untuk dilihat. Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang melankolis sehingga membuatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang cukup absurd, termasuk memandangi hujan seperti ini misalnya.

Suara denting tanda pintu dibuka terdengar lagi di belakang Naruto.

"Kau." Sebuah suara rendah bernada datar menyapa gendang telinga si pemuda pirang tadi. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang datang dari sebelah kirinya dan menemukan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatap datar ke arahnya.

Tangan kiri sosok itu menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna hitam yang terbuka –dari gestur tubuhnya sepertinya sosok itu baru saja keluar dari kafe dibelakangnya dan bersiap untuk melangkah menembus tirai hujan ketika sosok itu melihat Naruto beridiri tidak jauh darinya- sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi sesuatu-entah-apa.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan kesunyian. Seperti sebelumnya Naruto seolah kehilangan kemampuan akan kendali tubuhnya ketika sepasang manik gelap itu memerangkapnya dalam sebuah ilusi yang semakin lama semakin menenggelamkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto terkesiap kaget ketika mendengar suara itu lagi. Ini pertama kalinya sosok itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya. Kata pertama yang diucapkan sosok itu adalah 'idiot' dan Naruto masih mengingat bagaimana cara sosok itu mengatakannya.

"A-aku sedang berteduh sepulang dari kampus." Jawab Naruto tergagap.

Sosok itu tidak bertanya lagi, hanya sepasang iris malamnya saja yang sedang bekerja. Memperhatikan penampilan pemuda pirang itu mulai dari kemeja berwarna biru dengan motif kotak-kotak yang tidak terkancing, menampilkan baju kaos putih dengan noda berwarna kuning di bagian bawah kaosnya, hingga celana jeans belel hitam yang membungkus kakinya.

Dan pakaian yang sekarang dikenakannya sekarang terlihat basah.

"Kau mau pulang?" suara Naruto mengembalikan fokus si raven ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Hn." gumamnya. Sepertinya Naruto mengerti dengan maksud dari gumaman sosok itu.

Curah hujan yang turun masih sama besar ketika Naruto sampai di depan kafe tersebut. Menimbulkan suara berisik monoton yang menjadi latar musik disela-sela percakapan kecil mereka.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah." Kini Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan lancar. "Hati-hati di jalan." Lanjutnya disertai senyuman.

Sosok itu tidak membalas ucapan maupun senyuman Naruto, juga tidak segera melakukan hal yang disarankan oleh si pirang. Yang dilakukannya adalah justru melangkah mendekat hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa kurang lebih satu meter.

"A-Ada apa?" berdiri dengan posisi sedekat ini membuat gagap Naruto kembali.

Sosok itu kembali memilih untuk tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata.

Si raven meletakkan payungnya di lantai agar tangan kanannya bisa merogoh ke dalam kantung plastik di tangannya yang lain.

"Ini. Ambillah." Tangan pucat itu terulur ke depan Naruto dengan sebuah teh botol yang digenggamnya.

Naruto mematung.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Si raven sudah akan menarik kembali tangannya ketika sebuah tangan lain segera menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Sosok itu sedikit berjengit merasakan sentuhan langsung di kulit lengannya yang terbuka. Tangan si pirang terasa dingin dan besar.

"Aku mau. Tolong jangan diambil lagi." Botol itu kemudian berpindah dari tangan si raven ke tangan si pemuda pirang.

Si raven hanya kembali bergumam, "Hn." kemudian berbalik setelah memungut kembali payung yang tadi diletakkannya. Memakai payung itu lagi dan berjalan menembus hujan -yang baru Naruto sadari beberapa saat setelahnya- sudah mulai mereda dan hanya menyisakan gerimis.

"Sa-sasuke!" jantungnya berdebar-debar karena ini kali pertamanya Naruto menyebut nama sosok tersebut.

Si raven sudah sampai diseberang jalan ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati bocah pirang itu menatapnya dari seberang jalan sambil mengucap, "Terima kasih." dengan suara agak keras. Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Naruto dan lebih memilih kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto menggenggam erat teh botol tersebut.

_Hangat… _gumamnya dalam hati, ternyata sosok itu memberinya teh botol yang sepertinya baru saja dibeli si raven dari mesin pemanas di dalam kafe tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mensyukuri semua kejadian yang yang dilaluinya sejak pagi tadi.

Mulai dari motornya yang mogok sehingga ia terlambat sampai ke kampus, kemudian ke kantin dan akhirnya malah tertumpahi jus, toilet yang tertutup, dan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun padahal cuaca sebelumnya sebenarnya kelewat cerah.

Andai saja motornya tidak mogok, ia tidak terlambat, bajunya tidak berbau jus seperti sekarang, tidak memutuskan untuk pulang ke flat-nya, dan kemudian tidak berhenti untuk berteduh di kafe ini, maka sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya ketika Naruto menatap teh botol yang digenggamnya tersebut. Rasa hangat yang terpancar dari botol itu merasuk hingga ke dadanya.

**TBC**

**Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Night.**

**Fict ini kayaknya cuma twoshot aja. Sebagai hadiah buat Naruto kita tersayang yang sedang berulang tahun. Semoga Naruto tetap berada dihati kita semua selaku penggemarnya meskipun animenya sendiri sudah tamat.**

**Happy Birthday, Uzumaki Naruto!**

**With love, Nightingale.**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung perpustakaan kampusnya ketika hari sudah beranjak sore. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajah dan helaian pirangnya. Awal bulan Oktober dibungkus dengan warna jingga dan oranye yang datang dari daun-daun _momiji_ yang berjatuhan.

Kuliahnya sudah selesai sejak siang tadi, tapi tidak seperti biasanya ketika kelasnya sudah bubar maka tujuan Naruto selanjutnya adalah kantin untuk menemui teman-temannya., yang ada setelah keluar dari kelas Naruto malah segera bergegas menuju perpustakaan.

Naruto ingat jika ia memiliki tugas presentasi yang harus dikumpul hari Senin nanti. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar ke perpustakaan dan mencari-cari buku yang bisa dijadikan referensi. Terlalu serius mengetik membuatnya tidak menyadari jika waktu terus berlalu.

Sambil berjalan iris safirnya terus tertuju pada pohon-pohon _momiji_ yang tumbuh di pinggir jalanan kampusnya, angin yang sesekali berhembus menerbangkan daun-daunnya kesana-kemari. Naruto tetap menikmati pemandangan itu meski udara dingin seolah-olah mampu membekukan seluruh persendian ditubuhnya. Mantel coklat serta syal hitam yang dipakainya tak mampu menghalau udara dingin yang terus merayapi sum-sum tulang.

Pemuda pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya. Ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke flat kecilnya yang hangat. Mencatat dalam hati untuk memasak ramen instan dengan air panas, dan oh, jangan lupakan juga secangkir kopi panas untuk menemaninya menghabiskan sisa sore ini sambil menikmati cuaca musim gugur di balkon flatnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Memikirkan gagasan itu membuat Naruto semakin tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.

**Count to Something More**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**3****rd**

**0ktober, 02**

Sebuah erangan kecewa keluar dari celah bibir si pirang begitu ia membuka lemari tempat persediaan ramen instannya. Lemari itu kosong. Naruto benar-benar lupa jika ternyata ramen instannya sudah habis. Rencananya untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen panas terpaksa tertunda.

Mantel yang sudah Naruto gantung di dekat pintu kembali ia pakai, memutuskan untuk pergi ke mini market terdekat. Kali ini Naruto pergi dengan berjalan kaki, terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan motornya dari bagasi lagi walau sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lapar dan ingin segera menikmati makanan kesukaannya.

Mini market yang paling dekat terpaut sekitar enam puluh meter dari tempat tinggal Naruto. Cukup dekat jika ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di mini market Naruto segera menuju ke lorong bagian mie instan dan sejenisnya diletakkan, mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen instan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang khusus yang sudah disediakan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto berada di dalam mini market tersebut.

Si pemuda pirang segera kembali menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilaluinya menuju mini market. Melewati sebuah pertigaan hidung Naruto mencium aroma yang sepertinya datang dari arah belokan di pertigaan tersebut. Naruto tahu dari mana aroma enak ini berasal. Berpikir sejenak Naruto memeriksa dompetnya, masih ada tiga lembar uang kertas dengan jumlah yang sama didalam dompetnya. Maka Naruto memutuskan untuk mengambil arah yang berbeda sewaktu ia pergi ke mini market tadi.

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Naruto meraih bungkusan yang disodorkan perempuan setengah baya itu. Menerimanya dengan wajah sumringah. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto di depannya mau tak mau membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Selamat menikmati." Balasnya.

Naruto keluar dari toko itu dengan senyuman lebar. Sekarang semuanya sudah lengkap, ia akan menikmati kopi panasnya bersama dengan bungkusan yang baru saja dibelinya. Hidup tetap terasa indah jika kita selalu mensyukurinya walau semuanya serba sederhana.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke pertigaan yang tadi, melainkan mengambil jalur yang berbeda. Kadang Naruto heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasa lapar masih tetap menggerogoti perutnya sampai sekarang, tapi ia justru memilih untuk pulang dengan jalur yang sedikit memutar. Padahal Naruto akan lebih cepat sampai ke flatnya jika ia kembali ke pertigaan tadi dan melalui jalan yang sama ketika pergi ke mini market tersebut.

Namun lagi-lagi Naruto memilih untuk menempuh jalan memutar itu saja. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir menahan laparnya sedikit lebih lama lagi tidak akan apa-apa.

Jalan ini melewati sebuah taman kecil. Biasanya diwaktu sore seperti ini taman itu selalu ramai dengan pengunjung, tapi di musim gugur sekarang ini mungkin taman itu tidak akan seramai biasanya, siapapun pasti akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dengan mesin penghangat ruangan yang menyala ketimbang duduk di taman ditemani angin yang sanggup membekukan tulang. Itu bukan masalah bagi Naruto karena yang membuat Naruto ingin lewat jalan ini bukanlah pengunjung disana, melainkan pohon-pohon momiji yang ditanam dengan rapi di pinggir taman.

Naruto ingin melihat -lagi- daun-daun berwarna oranye bercampur jingga tersebut terlepas dari tangkainya. Oh, pemuda pirang itu sekali lagi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau _mellow_ seperti itu.

Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Sesuatu tentang pohon _momiji_ itu membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ia memang harus melihatnya lagi, seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu. Mungkin saja –hanya mungkin- ada sesuatu disana yang harus Naruto lihat. Naruto terkekeh geli sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan. Sejak kapan ia bertindak mengikuti intuisi seperti perempuan? Kiba pasti akan mengolok-oloknya sepanjang hari jika mengetahui ini.

Sekarang ini Naruto merasa seperti remaja tanggung yang sedang jatuh cinta. Oh, ataukah memang saat ini ia sedang jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta pada—

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Naruto berhenti. Iris safirnya melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tak jauh didepannya –mungkin sekitar dua puluh langkah kaki- seseorang berdiri di dekat salah satu pohon _momiji_ dengan kepala mendongak, seperti sedang memerhatikan bagaimana daun-daun itu bergerak.

—seseorang…

Angin yang berhembus memainkan helai rambut gelapnya. Kulitnya putihnya terlihat semakin pucat karena udara dingin. Sesekali sosok itu mengeratkan mantel hitam yang dipakainya. Uap udara terus keluar setiap kali sosok itu menghembuskan nafas melalui mulut.

Sosok itu seolah menyatu dengan pohon-pohon _momiji_ disekitarnya. Membuat Naruto enggan untuk mengerjapkan mata sedikit saja, takut jika nanti keindahan yang saat ini terpampang di depannya akan menghilang apabila atensinya teralihkan pada hal lain.

Naruto tidak tahu rencana apa yang sedang Tuhan rancang untuknya. Karena sekarang lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan sosok itu di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ia duga. Tapi bukan berarti si pemuda pirang tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

Bibirnya bergerak mengeja nama sosok itu tanpa suara, dan seolah mendengar namanya disebut sosok itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu sekali lagi bertemu.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto harus bersyukur karena keputusan yang diambilnya tadi membawanya ke takdir yang mempertemukannya lagi dengan sosok itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?"

Naruto memulai percakapan setelah beberapa menit mereka hanya duduk diam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di taman tersebut. Duduk di bangku taman yang berada di pinggir dan menghadap ke sebuah lapangan basket yang hanya diisi oleh daun-daun _momiji_ yang beterbangan kesana kemari.

"Baik." Satu kata. Sosok itu hanya menjawab dengan satu kata dengan nada yang sama datarnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan karena bisa berada begitu dekat dengan sosok itu sudah sangat membuatnya merasa senang.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Si raven terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Naruto menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh tentang dengan siapa Sasuke akan bertemu di taman ini. Ia tidak mau Sasuke mengira bahwa Naruto sedang berusaha untuk mengusik hal-hal pribadi si raven. Terserah pada Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan siapapun, dan bukan hak Naruto untuk mengetahui hal itu sama sekali.

Mungkin saja Sasuke ada janji dengan seorang perempuan. Kekasihnya?

Naruto membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu, si raven menoleh dan melihat Naruto mengambil salah satu bungkusan –yang lebih kecil- yang diletakkan di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan tersebut.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung melihat isi dari bungkusan yang saat ini Naruto ulurkan padanya.

Kue _Dorayaki_.

Sejenis panekuk yang disatukan dengan selai kacang merah ditengahnya.

"Ini, tadi sepulang dari mini market aku singgah di penjual kue dan membeli ini."

Naruto mengamati ekspresi si raven. Sasuke terus menatap kue tersebut seolah benda itu berasal dari palnet lain.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya setelah beberapa detik selanjutnya Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Aku belum pernah memakan benda itu." jawab si raven.

Naruto hampir saja tergelak ketika Sasuke menggunakan kata ganti 'benda ini' pada kue tersebut. Seolah-seolah kue tradisional Jepang itu bukanlah hal yang lumrah dimakan manusia.

Sambil tersenyum Naruto berkata, "Kalau begitu cobalah, aku membeli dua rasa. Kacang merah dan kacang hijau. Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Sasuke berharap dengan kalimatnya barusan si pirang di sebelahnya ini bisa mengerti jika Sasuke tidak berniat menerima _Dorayaki_ tersebut.

Tapi jika Sasuke berpikir bahwa si pirang ini akan menyerah maka ia salah. Karena Naruto tidak akan berhenti semudah itu.

"Oh, kau pasti menyukainya. Kue ini tidak semanis yang kau bayangkan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas teh hangat yang kau kasih minggu kemarin."

Mata bulat yang sewarna dengan langit itu menatapnya lurus, terlihat sangat serius sekaligus meyakinkan. Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata dan beralih menatap kue itu lagi. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke menerima kue itu walau gurat ketidaksukaan masih jelas terbaca di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Naruto dan segera menggigit kue yang dipegangnya.

Si raven juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasa selai kacang merah yang manis menyapa lidahnya. Terasa meleleh dan melebur di dalam mulutnya.

_Tidak terlalu buruk._ Pikir si raven.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali si raven mencuri pandang ke pemuda pirang di sebelahnya, pemuda itu sedang menatap ke depan, sepertinya pohon-pohon _momiji_ di seberang lapangan basket itu yang menjadi objek dari tatapannya. Sesekali menggigit kue yang masih tersisa di tangannya.

Sasuke mamakan kue bagiannya pelan dengan mata yang tetap terarah ke wajah si pirang. Iris obsidiannya meneliti dengan seksama sosok itu. Surai pirangnya selalu terlihat berantakan, namun hal itu justru membuatnya terlihat menarik. Hidungnya terbentuk sempurna, bibirnya sewarna plum dengan tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Dan sepasang iris safir yang terlihat bercahaya.

Sasuke memakan potongan _dorayaki_-nya yang terakhir.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukai musim gugur?" si raven terbatuk-batuk kecil ketika Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Kalau aku sangat suka." Naruto berkata lagi ketika Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika ia sudah berhasil menelan kue yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Karena warna daun-daun menjadi sangat indah ketika musim gugur datang." Naruto tersenyum, "Kau tahu, orang-orang lebih menyukai musim semi karena pada saat itu bunga-bunga akan muncul, memberikan keindahan beraneka warna yang menarik. Tapi aku lebih menyukai musim gugur ketimbang musim semi, warna-warna di musim semi kadang membuatku silau. Sedangkan aku lebih menyukai warna musim gugur yang lebih tua namun menyenangkan untuk dilihat."

Sasuke tidak segera menggubris ocehan Naruto. Biasanya ia tidak suka dengan seseorang yang terlalu banyak bicara ketika didekatnya, tapi sesuatu tentang cara pemuda pirang itu bicara atau tersenyum membuat Sasuke tidak merasa jenuh atau bosan.

"Ahaha." Naruto tertawa canggung. "Sepertinya aku bicara melantur lagi. Maaf."

"Aku juga." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku tidak memiliki janji, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan sambil menikmati musim gugur walau cuaca lumayan dingin."

Mendengar penjelasan si raven mau tak mau Naruto tersenyum. Perasaannya berubah lega karena ternyata pikirannya tentang Sasuke memiliki janji dengan seorang perempuan sebenarnya tidak benar sama sekali.

"Aku harus pulang." Si raven berucap sambil berdiri dan segera diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau membawa kendaraan?""

"Tidak, aku pulang naik bis."

"Kalau begitu kuantar sampai ke halte, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn." dan jawaban si raven membuat Naruto mengembangkan senyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, sesekali si pemuda pirang bertanya tentang suatu hal yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman atau satu kata oleh si raven. Namun ketika si raven yang bertanya balik tentang suatu hal, maka si pirang akan memberikan jawaban berupa penjelasan panjang.

Perjalanan mereka menuju halte bis terasa begitu singkat karena diisi dengan obrolan yang beragam, sekalipun sebenarnya hanya si pirang yang terus mengoceh sedangkan si raven lebih sering diam.

"Sasuke." Naruto menyebut nama si raven ketika mereka sudah sampai di halte.

Si raven menoleh sambil menjwab, "Hn." tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err, entah kau sadar atau tidak. Tapi ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kita bertemu tanpa disengaja."

Sasuke memandang si pirang dengan tatapan bingung. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Pertama kali kita bertemu sewaktu aku menyanyi di depan pintu fakultas ku ketika kau datang." Naruto berhenti sebentar. "Waktu itu aku bermain _Truth or Dare_ dengan teman-temanku, dan ketika aku memilih _Dare_ mereka menyuruhku untuk berlutut di depan pintu fakultas kemudian menyanyi ketika orang pertama masuk dan melewati pintu itu."

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di halte itu. Tidak ada orang lain disana selain mereka berdua.

"Saat itulah kau datang. Awalnya aku tidak ingin menyanyi, tapi ketika melihatmu rasanya bibirku bergerak sendiri." Naruto menarik nafas. "Setelah itu teman-temanku memberitahu bahwa kaku ternyata adik dari Itachi-sensei, dosenku sendiri. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya karena ternyata kau bukan mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik sepertiku."

Sasuke terlihat semakin bingung, sampai sekarang belum mengerti alasan Naruto menceritakan ini semua.

"Pertemuan kedua, di depan kafe ketika hujan deras turun minggu lalu. Waktu itu aku berniat pulang sebentar karena bajuku tertumpahi jus oleh pegawai kantin. Tapi di perjalanan hujan tiba-tiba turun jadi aku singgah disana sebentar sampai hujan mereda."

Hal itu menjelaskan kenapa waktu itu di kaos Naruto terdapat noda kuning, pikir Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas, kali ini lebih panjang. Perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang saat ini Naruto sedang gugup bicara padanya?

"Dan yang ketiga adalah hari ini. Tadi aku pergi membeli ramen instan di mini market," Naruto melirik kantung plastik yang dibawanya, menegaskan bahwa apa yang dkatakan memang benar. "Diperjalanan pulang aku singgah di penjual kue _Wagashi_ dan membeli Dorayaki yang tadi kita makan. Tapi setelah itu aku tidak kembali ke jalan yang kulalui ketika aku berangkat. Melainkan memilih jalan memutar yang melewati taman itu padahal aku akan lebih cepat sampai ke rumah jika mengambil jalan yang pertama."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan jelas yang masuk akal. Aku hanya mengikuti hatiku makanya aku lewat jalan itu, dan ternyata yang aku temukan disana adalah seseorang yang sedang menatap daun-daun _momiji_, seseorang yang sama yang juga kutemui di depan kafe minggu lalu, dan seseorang yang memberiku teh hangat."

"Lalu, apa maksudmu menjelaskan semua itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Naruto menatap iris obsidian di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimaknai. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat semakin serius.

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai yang namanya kebetulan, Sasuke. Keyakinanku adalah semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini merupakan takdir dari Tuhan. Karena jika kebetulan itu memang ada, berarti Tuhan memiliki kelemahan karena ada suatu hal yang terjadi tanpa sengaja diluar kuasa-Nya. Dan sesuatu yang memiliki kelemahan tidak pantas disebut Tuhan."

Sasuke diam, tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan seperti apa.

"Kita sudah bertemu tanpa sengaja sebnyak tiga kali, dan aku percaya pertemuan kita itu bukan tanpa arti. Karena, jujur saja. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak melihatmu berdiri di hadapanku di pintu fakultas waktu itu."

Sasuke terlihat begitu kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku serius, Uchiha Sasuke." Ungkap Naruto lagi. "Tapi aku tidak akan memintamu menjawabnya sekarang, aku tahu pernyataanku terlalu cepat, kau bahkan belum mengenal siapa diriku sebenarnya. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Jika setelah ini kita lagi-lagi bertemu untuk yang keempat kalinya, dan masih tanpa disengaja, maukah kau menjadi temanku? Maksudku, apakah kau bersedia untuk mengenalku lebih jauh?"

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi? Atau kita bertemu setelah beberapa tahun dan kita sudah menikah dengan pasangan kita masing-masing?"

"Jika seperti itu, berarti kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa pemuda didepannya ini menggantungkan harapan pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu. Sebegitu yakinnya kah si pirang ini pada takdir?

"Aku—"

Sasuke tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena bis yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Pintu bis terbuka perlahan namun sepertinya tidak ada penumpang yang turun di halte tersebut. Jika tidak cepat-cepat naik maka pintu bis akan segera tertutup lagi dan bi situ akan kembali melaju.

"Aku harus pergi." Setelah pamit Sasuke segera berjalan ke pintu masuk bis dan masuk. Beberapa detik selanjutnya pintu tadi tertutup.

Naruto memandang bis yang kemudian bergerak menjauh tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Tersenyum tipis pada kendaraan umum itu yang ukuarannya semakin lama semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya lenyap sama sekali.

Sasuke bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, apakah si raven itu bersedia untuk menjadi temannya jika mereka bertemu lagi tanpa sengaja? Ah, tapi sebenarnya masih ada pertanyaan lain yang harusnya lebih dulu Naruto pikirkan. Apakah mereka akan bertemu lagi, dalam waktu dekat ini? Karena seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi, percuma juga mereka bertemu lagi namun saat itu datang ketika mereka sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Tidak ada gunanya juga kan?

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto yakin mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi, entah ia yang menemukan Sasuke atau Sasuke yang menemukannya. Karena sesuatu yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan pasti terjadi, bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Dan Namikaze Naruto mempercayai hal itu sepenuh hatinya.

**4****th**

**Oktober, 08**

"Hahaha."

Suara tawa terdengar salah satu kelas di fakultas Teknik, Universitas Konoha. Di sudut ruangan yang paling dekat dengan jendela, enam pemuda berkumpul dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

"Kau benar-benar mengatakan hal seperti itu?" salah seorang diantara mereka, pemuda berambut coklat bertanya dengan sangsi, tidak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ugh, tutup mulutmu Kiba." Pemuda bersurai pirang menatap sengit.

"Astaga, Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seromantis itu." pemuda yang bernama Kiba bergumam tak percaya, tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris safir tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar komentar si pemuda hanya mendengus kesal, sedangkan empat pemuda yang lain menyeringai menggoda menatapnya.

"Sepertinya teman kita yang satu ini benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." Lee, pemuda dengan alis tebal itu terlihat kagum dengan si pirang.

"Yah, setelah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu dengan menjadi _playboy_, akhirnya dia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya." Chouji ikut menimpali.

"Yah, walaupun ternyata sang tambatan hati ternyata juga seorang laki-laki." Ucap Lee lagi. "_God,_ setelah memacari puluhan jenis gadis, mulai dari yang cantik—"

"Seperti Shion." Kiba menyambung.

"Seksi seperti—"

"Ino." Kali ini Chouji yang melanjutkan.

"Bahkan lemah lembut dan pemalu seperti—"

"Hinata." Kali ini Kiba lagi.

"Tapi kau malah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, yang bahkan tidak memiliki satupun dari karakter seperti mereka." Lanjut Lee.

"Berarti," tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyahut. "Naruto ternyata lebih menyukai dada rata ketimbang dada yang besar."

Dan kalimat Shikamaru tadi sukses membuat teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak —selain Naruto tentu saja.

"_Damn you_, Shika." Maki Naruto melihat teman-temannya masih tergelak.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Naruto." Lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Entah kau _gay_ ataupun _straight_ itu bukan masalah. Karena kau tetap Naruto yang kami kenal, asal kau tidak jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari kami saja."

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsung mengernyit jijik. "Aku bukan _gay_. Aku masih suka dengan dada yang besar dan kulit mulus perempuan."

"Oh, berarti _Biseksual_." Shikamaru menyahut lagi.

Sekali lagi suara tawa terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

"_Shut your mouth up_, Shika!" Naruto semakin dongkol, hampir saja ia menendang kaki kursi yang sedang diduduki Shikamaru agar pemuda bermata sipit itu terjungkal dari posisinya sekarang.

"Itu faktanya, _Dude._" Shikamaru menyahut tenang.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri." Mimik wajah si pirang berubah murung. "Hanya saja… ketika melihat Sasuke aku seperti tidak bisa melihat hal lain. Hal-hal disekitarku berubah menjadi buram dan seolah tidak penting." Naruto menerawang.

Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan. "_Whatever_, kau jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya di pintu fakultas dan tanpa sadar menyanyi untuknya, kami mengerti. Tapi pertanyaanya adalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tidak ada."

"Kau benar-benar hanya akan menunggu?" Kiba bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan." Jawab si pirang tenang.

"Haruskah kau melakukan hal itu?" itu pertanyaan dari Lee, "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya saja sih? Bagaimana jika dia bertemu dengan seseorang lebih dulu?"

"Berarti dia bukan jodohku." Sahut Naruto enteng.

"_Nonsense._" Komentar Kiba sinis.

"_Wow_, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berubah seperti ini hanya karena seseorang." Lee bersiul takjub.

"Itulah kekuatan cinta." Chouji menimpali, membuat teman-temannya yang lain terkekeh geli.

Naruto hanya diam, memilih untuk tidak membalas ejekan teman-temannya. Merasa agak menyesal karena sudah menceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya. Tapi ia pun juga tidak tahan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka semua. Bersama dengan para pemuda absurd itu selama bertahun-tahun membuat Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun –bahkan hal terkecil- dari mereka. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi Naruto, hal yang tak pernah si pirang miliki sejak kecil.

Oh, sudahkah Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan sejak bayi hingga ia menginjak umur lima belas tahun? Sampai seorang kakek tua mengadopsinya dan mengangkatnya menjadi cucu. Menyekolahkannya hingga lulus SMA dengan gajinya sebagai penjual sayur di pasar setiap pagi hingga sore menjelang. Namun kakeknya itu meninggal dua tahun lalu, tepat ketika Naruto mendapat beasiswa penuh selama empat tahun di Universitas Konoha. Tidak ada penyakit khusus, pak tua itu hanya merasa kelelahan sepulang dari pasar, dia hanya berkata ingin istirahat sebentar namun ternyata kakek tua itu tidak pernah bangun lagi.

Waktu itu Naruto merasa begitu terpukul. Itu adalah kehilangan pertama yang Naruto alami, namun semua itu bisa si pirang lalui karena ada teman-temannya yang selalu berada disisinya —mereka bertemu di tahun pertama mereka sebagai siswa SMA dan sejak itu mereka menjadi sahabat. Sepeninggal kakeknya Naruto menyewa apartemen dan membeli motor bekas dari uang beasiswa yang didapatnya. Uang beasiswa yang didapatnya lebih dari cukup sehingga Naruto tidak bekerja dan memilih fokus pada kuliahnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu.

Obrolan itu berlanjut mengenai hal-hal lain yang sering diobrolkan laki-laki jika sedang berkumpul bersama. Shikamaru yang bercerita tentang film Bollywood terbaru yang dibintangi oleh Shahrukh Khan, Lee yang –tentu saja- bercerita tentang gadis Haruno idamannya, atau bahkan Chouji yang bercerita tentang rumah makan sederhana yang ditemukannya baru-baru ini di pinggiran kota. Namun si pirang memilih untuk tidak ikut andil dalam pembicaraan itu, ia lebih suka diam sambil menghitung dalam hati.

Enam hari.

Sudah enam hari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si raven di taman itu. Walaupun di depan teman-temannya Naruto terlihat tenang dan bersikap seolah tidak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan hal itu, namun sebenarnya dalam hati si pemuda pirang pun merasa was-was dan agak takut. Sedikit berharap semoga ia dan Sasuke kembali bertemu dengan tanpa sengaja maupun direncanakan sama sekali sebelumnya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya sangat ingin untuk melihat sosok si raven lagi, mendengar suaranya walaupun ucapan pemuda itu lebih sering terdengar datar dan tanpa emosi sama sekali, Naruto ingin menatap sepasang iris obsidian yang hitamnya melebihi gelap malam itu lagi, jatuh dan tersesat dalam pesonanya yang membuat Naruto tak sanggup untuk berpaling.

Ya, Namikaze Naruto sangat merindukan sosok itu, dan ia tidak menyangkal hal itu sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba yang —sepertinya— sedang bertanya padanya.

"A-Apa?"

"Ck," Kiba berdecak kesal menyadari bahwa ternyata perhatian si pirang sejak tadi tidak fokus. "Aku bertanya bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahku sore ini? Aku punya _game_ terbaru yang kubeli kemarin."

"Oh, boleh." Jawab si pirang sekenanya. "Tapi hari ini aku tidak membawa motor, jadi aku ikut mobilmu, Shika." Lanjut si pirang sambil menatap orang yang dimaksud.

"Tapi kau yang menyetir, oke? Aku agak mengantuk." Ucapan Shikamaru membuat Kiba mendelik dengan tatapan kau-memang-selalu-mengantuk-setiap-hari-dasar tukang-tidur ke pemuda tersebut.

"Oke." Jawab si pirang menyanggupi.

"Motormu mogok lagi, Naruto?" tanya Lee prihatin. Iris safirnya beralih menatap si alis tebal yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Yah, mungkin motor itu sudah minta untuk dipensiunkan." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Tidak masalah, siapa tahu saja hal itu bisa membuatmu bertemu dengan _tidak sengaja_ lagi dengan sang pujaan hati. Iyakan, Naruto?" komentar Kiba sambil memberi tekanan pada kata 'tidak sengaja' yang digunakannya barusan.

Lagi-lagi teman-temannya terkekeh, sepertinya keyakinan Naruto pada takdir menjadi bahan lelucon yang baru bagi teman-temannya.

"Sialan kau, Kiba!" Naruto memaki sambil melemparkan tisu bekas yang dipakainya ke pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi jengkel si pirang.

.

Ha-ah…

Naruto menghela nafas bosan. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil Shikamaru, sedang si pemilik mobil malah asik tidur di sebelahnya dengan damai. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suasana hiruk pikuk klakson mobil yang terus berbunyi dari berbagai kendaraan lain yang juga terjebak macet sama halnya dengan mereka disekitarnya. Tentu saja macet karena sekarang adalah jam pulang kantor, jalanan penuh dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang saling berhimpitan.

Jalan raya diseberangnya –dengan jalur sebaliknya- juga sepertinya terkena macet. Benda-benda besi itu merayap pelan seperti ular, sedangkan orang-orang yang mengemudikannya ingin memacu kendaraan mereka secepat mungkin. Naruto melirik kebelakang dan melihat plat mobil yang dikenalinya. Kiba dan Lee ikut ke mobil Chouji. Seperti halnya Naruto, yang mengemudi bukanlah si pemilik mobil, melainkan Kiba. Alasannya berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang ingin tidur, melainkan karena Chouji tidak bisa konsentrasi memasukkan keripik kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya jika matanya harus fokus ke jalan raya.

Naruto menurunkan jendela mobil, sudah lebih tiga puluh menit mereka terjebak macet ini dan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka bisa keluar dari jalan ini.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Dalam hati berandai-andai kalau saja motornya tidak mogok ia pasti sudah ada di rumah Kiba sambil duduk di depan tv menunggu temann-temannya sampai.

Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di benak Naruto. Tiba-tiba ada dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk menoleh ke jendela mobil yang tadi dibukanya. Awalnya Naruto mengira ia hanya terlalu bosan sehingga ingin melihat hal lain –selain bagian belakang mobil yang saat ini didepannya. Tapi lama-lama Naruto penasaran juga dan memutuskan untuk menoleh kesamping. Dan apa yang Naruto lihat adalah sesuatu yang pemuda pirang itu sangka sebelumnya.

Disana, jalan raya di seberang untuk jalur yang berlawanan, iris safir Naruto bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik yang berbeda warna dengan milik si pemuda pirang.

Sepasang iris gelap dengan warna hitam seperti batu obsidian.

Sosok itu juga sedang duduk di belakang kemudi, juga sedang terjebak macet seperti halnya Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan, sampai suara klakson mobil di belakang Naruto membuatnya harus mengakhiri kontak mata mereka dan menyetir mobil itu melaju ke depan.

**5****th**** – The Last**

**Oktober, 10**

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya seolah-olah benda elektronik itu adalah makhluk berdosa. Sudah sejak semalam pemuda pirang itu mengirim berpuluh-puluh _e-mail_ kepada empat temannya, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membalas. Padahal hari ini adalah istimewa bagi si pirang.

Biasanya di hari ulang tahunnya teman-temannya akan mengirimkan _e-mail_ yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya pada waktu tengah malam. Lee yang biasanya mengirim _e-mail_ pertama kali tepat pada jam dua belas malam dengan berisi kata-kata motivasi berlebihan disertai gambar _emoticon_ yang sama berlebihannya.

_E-mail_ dari Chouji akan datang lima belas menit setelahnya, dengan pesan yang lebih sederhana namun dibubuhi dengan tambahan P.S yang berisi janji untuk mentraktirnya makanan apapun yang Naruto inginkan.

Kiba akan mengirimkan _e-mail_ esok paginya ketika sudah bangun. Pecinta anjing itu juga memasang alarm di jam dua belas malamnya, namun hal itu percuma karena Kiba tidak akan pernah terbangun hanya karena suara alarm. Jadi ketika terjaga pemuda itu akan segera mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun setelah melihat _reminder_ yang muncul di layar ponselnya, _plus_ ucapan maaf karena tidak bangun semalam.

Sedangkan Shikamaru lebih memilih mengucapkan langsung pada Naruto –meski sebenarnya Lee, Chouji, dan Kiba pun juga melakukan hal yang sama walau mereka sudah mengirimi Naruto pesan- ketika mereka bertemu di kantin kampus, terlalu acuh untuk bangun tengah malam hanya demi hal seperti itu.

Tapi pagi ini ketika Naruto membuka mata dan kemudian memeriksa ponselnya, si pirang buru-buru bangun dan segera mengutak atik alat komunikasi tersebut. Tidak percaya ketika sudah memeriksa kotak _e-mail_-nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tidak ada satupun _e-mail_ baru yang dikirim oleh teman-temannya.

Apakah mereka lupa? Tidak mungkin.

Sejak bersahabat dengan mereka, tidak pernah sekalipun teman-temannya saling melupakan hari ulang tahun. Naruto mencoba berpikiran positif dengan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin mereka akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya ketika mereka betemu di kampus.

Tapi, _hell_, jangankan mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, batang hidung salah satu dari mereka saja Naruto tidak lihat. Sepertinya mereka berempat sepakat untuk menghindari si pirang hari ini. Naruto bahkan sudah mencari seluruh area fakultas, kantin, toilet pria, taman di sekitar kampus, bahkan area parkir. Naruto mencoba menelpon mereka semua bergantian, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengangkat telepon si pirang.

Memang kedengarannya sangat kekanakan, di usianya yang sekarang genap dua puluh tahun Naruto masih mengharapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bagi Naruto merekalah keluarganya, tidak ada ayah, ibu, atau saudara yang akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu padanya karena Naruto memang tidak memilikinya. Selain itu sebenarnya si pirang juga ingin mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, tentang pertemuannya –itupun sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut pertemuan- dengan Sasuke di jalan tempo hari. Bukankah yang kemarin itu sudah bisa dihitung 'pertemuan tak disengaja' mereka? Tapi sejak hari itu ia belum pernah bicara lagi dengan si raven. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di kepalanya.

Apakah itu tandanya Sasuke tidak mau? Bahkan hanya untuk mengenal si pirang lebih jauh saja pemuda itu menolak?

Terus berspekulasi sendirian membuat kepalanya pusing, dan tingkah teman-temannya sekarang benar-benar membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati.

Sialan! Naruto mengumpat terus seharian ini. Kemana para kunyuk itu menghilang?

Sampai sore mereka masih juga belum muncul. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memilih pulang ke flat-nya saja. Tapi ketika di perjalanan, Naruto mendapat gagasan untuk mendatangi rumah mereka. Siapa tahu saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi menimpa mereka sehingga tak sempat memberitahu Naruto.

Rumah pertama yang Naruto datangi adalah rumah Kiba. Namun yang membukakan pintu rumahnya adalah Nyonya Inuzuka, wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa Kiba sudah keluar rumah sejak jam delapan pagi tadi dan belum pulang sampai sekarang.

Dari rumah Kiba, Naruto mengendarai motornya menuju kediaman Keluarga Akimichi. Jawaban yang didapatnya pun hampir sama ketika mendatangi rumah Kiba. Selanjutnya menuju apartemen Shikamaru hanya untuk mendapati tempat tinggal pemuda Nara itu dalam keadaan terkunci dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Rumah Lee pun sama saja, keluarga mereka semua mengatakan bahwa teman-teman si pirang itu sudah pergi sejak pagi tadi.

Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjitak kepala keempat pemuda itu satu-persatu jika ia bertemu mereka besok. Setelah mengunci ganda motornya, Naruto berjalan menuju tangga dan naik ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Melepas sepatu kemudian meletakkannya di rak dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Tangannya meraih saklar lampu kemudian menekannya—

"SURPRISE!"

—dan suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah kamarnya membuat Naruto terkesiap kaget.

Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu, Naruto mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan menemukan keempat manusia yang sejak seharian ini dicari si pirang.

"Kalian…" Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

Yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bicara adalah mereka berempat berdiri dengan topi kerucut berwarna-warni yang terpasang di kepala mereka. Sebuah kue _Tart_ dengan krim putih disekelilingnya dan hiasan stroberi diatasnya, juga sebuah lilin berbentuk angka dua puluh tersemat diatasnya sedang dipegang oleh Chouji. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mereka semua.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bodoh!" Kiba berbicara kelewat riang sambil memeluk tubuh si pirang erat.

"Kau pasti seharian ini mencari kami, iyakan?" tanya Lee dengan seringai menggoda. Mereka memeluk si pirang bergantian.

Naruto tidak menjawab, iris safirnya menatap kue ulang tahun itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Shikamaru mendengus geli, "Tidak usah terharu sekarang. Hadiahmu yang sebenarnya ada di dalam."

Ucapan Shikamaru tadi membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari kue tersebut ke wajah Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang menyeringai —nakal?

Melihat Naruto kebingungan, Kiba segera mengambil alih perhatian Naruto.

"Sekarang kami pulang dulu, ceritakan kami besok setelah kau melihat hadiahmu, oke?" tanya Kiba.

"Huh?" si pirang memasang wajah bingung. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud teman-temannya.

"Kami pergi dulu." Shikamaru pamit mewakili mereka semua dan keluar dari flat si pirang.

Chouji meletakkan kue itu di atas meja ruang tengah si pirang dan menyusul teman-temannya beranjak ke pintu keluar. Ketika pemuda itu melewati Naruto, dia berhenti sebentar dan berbisik ke telinga si pirang, "Sisakan kuenya untukku ya." Pesannya.

Si pirang hanya mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti.

"Teman-teman." Naruto memanggil ke empat pemuda yang sudah berdiri di pintu flat-nya. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, dan saat itu si pirang berkata, "Terima kasih."

Mereka semua hanya menjawab dengan senyuman dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Ketika teman-temannya sudah pulang semua, Naruto melangkah ke kamar tidurnya. Meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya.

"Kau sudah datang." Suara datar dan rendah itu menyambutnya ketika pintu itu sudah terbuka sempurna.

Naruto terkesiap mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya langsung kaku di tempat. Sosok itu berdiri di depan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku celana _jeans_ biru gelap yang dikenakannya. Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si pirang yang masih diam seolah menatap makhluk dari planet lain.

"Sa-sasuke." Naruto menyebut nama si raven dengan terbata. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, umur dua puluh tahun, mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik Komputer." Ucapan si raven tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaannya. "Makanan kesukaan ramen, menyukai musim gugur, hobi bermain PS dan mendaki gunung, dan jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Uchiha Sasuke."

Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang raven katakan pada Naruto, sekaligus pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama si pirang.

"A-apa?" si pirang terlihat _speechless_.

Si raven menghela nafas. "Kau bilang aku harus mengenalmu lebih jauh, sekarang aku sudah melakukannya."

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa bersama mereka?"

"Ck," si raven berdecak. "Apakah itu penting?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Mereka sudah mengatakannya, bukan? Aku adalah hadiah ulang ulang tahun untukmu dari mereka berempat."

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kau adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat." senyum tulus tercipta di wajah _tan_ si pirang.

Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah tipis menjalari pipi si raven ketika Naruto mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Aku adalah hadiah dari mereka, bodoh." Ucapan si raven berubah ketus. "Sedangkan ini adalah hadiah dariku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu si raven menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Iris berbeda warna milik mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Saling menyelami keindahan iris masing-masing.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto." Dan bisikan rendah Sasuke diakhiri dengan si raven menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto.

Refleks Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang si raven. Menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka tidak lagi berjarak. Sedangkan si raven merespon perlakuan Naruto dengan balik melingkarkan lengannya di leher si pirang. Saling memagut, merasakan, dan mengisi setiap bagian kosong dalam diri mereka.

Saat itu juga Naruto sadar, hari-harinya setelah ini akan lebih membahagiakan karena ia –Namikaze Naruto- sudah menemukan hal yang paling diinginkannya dalam hidup.

**Fin.**

(*) Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naruto di chap pertama adalah lagu Greyson Change, judulnya Home Is In Your Eyes.

_Wagashi_: Kue tradisional Jepang

_Dorayaki_: Salah satu jenis kue tradisional Jepang. Semacam panekuk dengan selai di tengahnya.

_Momiji: _Maple

**Yeay!**

**Akhirnya hadiah ulang tahun untuk Naruto selesai juga.**

**Bagaimana? Apakah fict ini terlalu _chessy_ atau _mainstream_?**

**Maaf, kalau memang begitu.**

**Tapi kalau kalian suka, harap tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom _review_ yaaa!**

**and the last,**

**Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto!**

**Aku selalu mencintaimu. :***

**With love, Nightingale.**


End file.
